There is a seemingly endless list of activities performed at home, work, and countless other settings that require the use of an extension ladder in order to allow its user to gain access to areas that otherwise would be inaccessible. As ladder use is oftentimes a year-round necessity, many times such ladders are used in hazardous wintertime conditions where snow, ice, and otherwise slippery and unstable ground and supporting structure conditions exist.
Securing a ladder to the roof of a building or to some other location on the building is typically a necessary safety method that is advised or is some locations or job sites, a requirement. Regulations typically do not specify how to secure a ladder; as such, basically anything is acceptable as long as the ladder does not fall. However, many common methods for securing a ladder are used mainly in the name of ease of setting up and at a limited cost. These methods can include the use of a bungee cord or rope. These methods require something to tie your rope to or hook the bungee on to both the ladder and the building. Such methods would typically involve installing nails or screws into the roof or edge of the building.
There is then an advantage to providing a safe and easy way to secure a ladder without damaging property. The present ladder securing device fulfills this need.